Your Light Ignites A Fire Within Me
by Faye Reynolds
Summary: Michael and Adam spend wintry times and holidays together.


"Michael! Come look at this!"

Michael pulled the warm, red fleece blanket tighter around him as his shuffled his sock covered feet across the hardwood floors of Rufus' cabin they were staying at.

Once the four of them, Michael, Adam, Sam, and Lucifer escaped from The Pit, everything was different. Simpler. Better. Brighter.

Lucifer lost a lot of his rage and angst, thanks to Sam and Dean wasn't very happy when the two tagalong angels showed up behind his brothers at the bunker, but Cas quickly welcomed them with open arms. Regardless of the size of the bunker, Michael still felt crowded and awkward. Adam suggested, with a bright smile and mischievous glint in his eyes, that they fly away for winter and have some time away from everyone. Michael agreed quickly, not really thinking about where they would end up or how miserable it would be. Sure, being alone with Adam is great, makes Michael feel fulfilled and alive and _happy_, but being cold, _freezing_ actually, was anything but.

"What is it?"

Adam turned away from the window, hot chocolate steaming out from the cup in his hands, and smiled bright, almost childlike, at Michael.

"It's snowing!"

Michael turned to look out the window and look at the fluffy snowflakes now swirling full-force in a graceful dance with the wind. Michael had witnessed snow before, had even made it a few times in his long life before, but he never got to experience it like this. He didn't understand why Adam was so excited until now.

_It was beautiful._

Michael turned to see that expression, the one full of wonder and joy, but instead he turned to see Adam staring directly at him; his eyes full of something Michael couldn't quite understand.

As the moment stretched on, Michael grew more uncomfortable at Adam's prying gaze.

"What?" He finally dared to ask, he voice ricocheting between them and off the walls of the cabin.

"Nothing. I-I just realized this is your first Christmas." A red tint colored Adam's cheeks and Michael realized it wasn't from the warmth of the hot chocolate in Adam's hands.

Michael started talking before he could let Adam's reaction affect him.

"This is not my first Christmas, Adam. I've seen every _celebration_ since the beginning of time. I-"

Adam laughed, a loud and warm noise, "I know it isn't, but it's the first time you're experiencing like this. Like a…human."

Michael looked to the snow and back to Adam and smiled brightly.

"Yes, I suppose I am."

Adam took this as an invitation to force Michael to really experience winter and his second favorite holiday, Halloween being his first, in every way possible, starting with playing in the snow.

"Michael, you're a friggin' angel. How are you this cold?"

Michael froze at Adam casual question.

"I, uhm, I lost a lot of my grace when I pulled us all out of the cage. My vessel's temperature now reflects that of a human's. Nearly everything about me is human aside from my wings and some residual power."

A look of guilt and embarrassment washed over Adam's face and Michael quickly worked to fix that.

He grabbed the warm hands of the man in front of him and looked into his eyes.

"Adam, it's okay. I'm fine and we're both alive. I didn't tell you for this exact reason. I did not want to worry you. I would much rather have you alive and have depleted grace than have you dea—gone and have all of my grace."

Adam's eyes widened and that same flushed graced his cheeks and Michael's pride rose at the thought that his words were the cause of it.

He released Adam's hands and finished buttoning up his black pea coat.

"Now, why must go out into _that_ frozen tundra and why do we need a scarf and a carrot?"

Adam laughed, a genuine sound that Michael became fonder of as the days went by.

"Because you're going to make your very first snowman today!"

"A snowman?" Michael raised his eyebrows.

Adam pulled his gloves over his hands and grabbed Michael's before he pulled them out of the door.

* * *

Thirty minutes later and Michael is given the task to place the carrot nose, the finishing touch, on the snowman.

Unfortunately for Michael and the snowman, his body is not used the ice underneath the thick layer of snow on the ground. He slips forward, the carrot landing on the top of the snowman's head rather than the middle of its face, and falls hard on the cold ground, snow covering his already cold face.

Adam's laughter breaks through Michael's embarrassment and he looks up to see the happy and joyful face of Adam being illuminated by the bright sun, a halo of his own surrounding his face. He draws in a sudden breath, all air escaping his lungs, and stares.

Michael stares at Adam for far too long, long after Adam stops laughing. He's surprised to see Adam staring back at him, not intimidated or uncomfortable, like Adam could stare at Michael forever.

Adam stepped forward and put a gloved hand out towards Michael and pulled him off the ground and into his personal space.

Adam softly brushed off the snow that had gather on Michael's head, shoulders, and arms, before moving to his eyelashes and finally his lips which Michael was sure, had no snow on them.

The two men breathed in each other's air and looked into the other's eyes. Michael knew something was happening between them, he just could figure out what that was, not with Adam so close. So warm. So human. So _beautiful._

Before Michael could react properly, Adam's lips descended on his, a soft brush against his own, a whisper of a touch before they were gone.

Michael look to Adam who, for the first time since the cage, look scared.

_Why is he scared? How could he not know how I _feel_?_ _How much he has changed me? How much I love him?_

"You love me?" Adam exclaimed softly as his eyes crinkled from a smile breaking out across his face.

_Did I just say that all out loud?_

"Yeah, you did." Adam bit his lip to stop the laughter trying to force its way out, causing his lips to redden more, drawing Michael's attention.

"Yes. I do love you. I understand that you cannot possibly feel the same. I know you never wished to be a part of any of this and I will forever be ashamed that I allowed myself to be fooled into thinking an apocalypse would be a proper response to any situation. I was blinded by my own agenda and I didn't…I didn't think about anything. I am so sorry Adam, for everything. I don't know how or why I earned your trust or forgiveness, but I don't deser-,"

Adam's lips crashed into Michael's cutting off his ability to speak, breathe, or think.

He could only react.

Michael wrapped his arms around Adam's neck and pulled the warm man closer to him.

Adam grunted from the force, but the noise did nothing to deter Michael from his thorough investigation of Adam's mouth.

The two eventually pulled apart, Adam gasping for breath as Michael stood uncomfortably awaiting Adam's anger.

"That was…" Adam started to say through his smile.

"I'm sorry."

Adam stood up straighter, anger now flowing through him.

"Stop."

"Sor-…I apologize?" Michael tried.

"Stop apologizing, okay? You made a mistake. A fucked up, huge, nearly world-ending mistake, but you've apologized so much and you've proven yourself so many times since then, Michael."

"But…"

"No! It's been two years Michael! You don't have to keep apologize. Just last week you saved _all of us_ from that huge nest of vampires. You didn't have to do that. You didn't have to save anyone, but you did. You didn't have to stay, but you did."

Michael was taken aback by the happiness and gratitude in Adam's voice.

"I-I couldn't leave."

_I couldn't leave you._

"You could have, but you _didn't_. I'll never forget that. I'll never forget how much we owe you. I'll never forget how much _I_ owe you. I'll never forget how much I love you."

Adam let out a deep breath after his confession.

"What?" Michael asked incredulously, his own cheeks flushing now.

"I know, right?" Adam started pacing, his boot leaving deep treads in the snow. "It's ridiculous when you say it out loud. I'm in love with an archangel and not just any archangel. I'm in love with Michael, _the_ archangel."

Adam laughed nervously and continued, "If I were anyone else, I'd probably be committed, but I'm not. I know it's true," Adam turned to a frozen Michael, weather and words both causing him to stand stock still, "I love you."

Adam smiled a completely unique smile, one full of love, adoration, happiness, and hope.

How could Michael ever deny that?

Michael walked back into Adam's space, slowly and carefully. He placed a small, chaste kiss to Adam's lips, initiating it for the first time, before he grabbed a handful of snow from their snowman's side and slammed it on top of Adam's head.

Adam drew back quickly, scandalized.

He laughed at Michael's playfulness, "Oh it's on now!"

Michael couldn't run away fast enough before a snowball crashed into his back.

* * *

The two men, chilled to the bone, finally found their way back inside and quickly shed their wet coats and socks and pulled blankets around themselves.

Michael went to make them hot chocolate with a peppermint stick for Adam and a rather large handful of marshmallows for Michael, while Adam made a fire in the fireplace.

Michael finished their drinks just as the fire was growing. Adam set up all the pillows on the floor and grabbed his cup from Michael as the other man sat down next to him.

They sat in a comfortable silence, sipping on their sweet drinks, as soft music drifted in from some holiday station they had found earlier in the week.

"So…" Adam started, articulate as always.

"Yes?" Michael asked as his set down his, now empty, mug.

"Uhm," Adam scratched the back of his neck, a sign of nervousness Michael quickly found out frequently occurred in his presence.

"What is it, Adam?"

"Where are we?"

Michael's face twisted into a look of confusion.

"We are the cabin you requested."

"No. I mean…I…_what_ are we? What do you want out of this _relationship_?"

"Oh."

Michael thought about it. He had seen nearly every type of relationship from miraculous to disastrous. Platonic, lustful, dangerous, sexual, you name it and he's seen it. He knows how complicated these things can become, how complicated it already is between them. He knows that anything could happen to either one of them at any moment. Their ragtag group, Dean and Cas, Sam and Lucifer, and he and Adam, had so many enemies between them supernatural and human. Who could have guess that _not_ starting the apocalypse could lead to more enemies than actually starting it? Still, he knew that he wanted Adam in as many ways as he could have. Just being near Adam brought him comfort, warmth, and love and if he could have more, he wouldn't deny himself that. He would go for what he wanted, for once in his existence, he would be selfish.

"I want everything you're willing to give. I just want you, Adam. In any way you're willing to share with me."

Adam let out a breath Michael didn't realize he had been holding. It was obvious that this thought had been eating at Adam.

"Thank God!" Adam said with a bright smile.

"What does my father have to-," Michael was cut off for the second time that day by Adam's lips.

Adam moved quickly and settled in Michael's lap, the two of them quickly heating up, not at all due to the fire blazing softly behind them.

Adam worked his way slowly into Michael's mouth, mapping the inside with his tongue thoroughly. Michael slid his hand underneath the hem of the t-shirt Adam was wearing, slightly cold fingers causing Adam to gasp. Michael smiled and took control of the heated kiss. His hands caressed the warm, soft, smooth skin of Adam's back.

"_Michael_," Adam whispered against the skin of Michael's neck causing him to shiver.

"Y-yes, Adam?"

Adam pulled back from Michael and looked into his eyes.

The fire caused a glow to wash over Adam. Michael questioned whether or not the elements were causing Adam to glow, or if he was naturally glowing. He guessed it was a mixture of both.

Adam ran his warm palms up and down Michael's chest slowly, feeling every glorious bump and shallows breaths Michael was trying to keep control over.

"What do you want to do?" Adam asked casually as if they were decided whether or not to go somewhere for dinner.

Michael couldn't think of a response so he repeated the question at Adam. A childish tactic he learned from Lucifer and Sam's conversations.

Adam smiled, a small devious thing.

"Hmm…," he leaned away from Michael so he could peel of his shirt, just this side of too slow.

He leaned back in towards Michael, his warm chest seeping through Michael's own shirt, heating his body even more.

"I want to make love to you," he whispered hotly on the same spot of the other man's neck, causing another shiver to wrack Michael's body, "I have for a long time now."

Michael swallowed loudly, tongue feeling heavy in his mouth.

"H-how long?"

Adam chuckled against Michael's collarbone that was currently being explored by his teeth and tongue.

"_Years._"

Michael moaned for the first time at the way Adam was torturing him.

"Okay."

Adam sat up again, lust still flooding his eyes, but a look of hope and apprehension on his face.

"Okay?"

Michael smiled as he ran his thumbs across Adam's nipples, a low moan falling from Adam's mouth.

"Yes."

Michael's approval quickly set things in motion, excitement from both men causing several fumbles in removing their clothing. Soon, they were both lying naked on the makeshift bed of pillows in front of the fire. Adam slowly, tortuously, teasing Michael in every way possible.

"Adam, _please_."

"Please what?" Adam mouthed against Michael's hipbones that he had spent the last ten minutes worshiping.

"I need more. Something. _Anything_. Just more."

Adam smiled and got up off of Michael.

Michael must have made a noise of protest because Adam said, "I just have to go grab some things."

Michael nodded and didn't have to wait long until Adam was back on top of him, warmth once again seeping into Michael.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Adam asked, for what Michael felt was the hundredth time since they started.

"Yes. Please, _Adam._"

Adam opened the bottle of lube and quickly slicked his fingers.

He was about to lower them when Michael grabbed his hand.

"Wait."

"What's wrong?" Adam asked as a look of guilt crossed his face.

"You brought these with us?"

Adam nodded, confused.

"Were you planning on this happening?" Michael asked, his face serious, but his expression playful.

Adam laughed nervously as that lovely pink flushed his face again.

"I figured if I couldn't tell or show you how I felt this week, then I never would. Always be prepared. Scouts motto." Adam held up his three lube-slicked fingers.

"Adam, you were not a boy scout."

"So?" Adam said defensively and smiled cockily.

Michael laughed and pulled Adam in to kiss that smug grin right off of his face.

At the first touch of Adam's fingers on his hole, Michael gasped.

"It's okay. It's just me."

Michael nodded. He knew there was no real reason to be, but he was nervous. He closed his eyes and braced himself for the first push of Adam's finger.

"Hey, hey. Open your eyes," Adam said softly and Michael obeyed, "Just relax and look at me."

Michael stared into Adam's eyes, lust, love, adoration, and concentration competed in his irises.

Adam pushed his first finger in, rather easily, and Michael relaxed fully.

Adam leaned in and kissed Michael slowly and with a powerful passion that distracted Michael until Adam had three fingers pumping in and out of him, causing Michael to writhe and grind down on those glorious fingers in pleasure.

"N-now," Michael gasped, "please Adam. I'm ready."

Adam nodded against Michael's chest and took a deep breath and he slicked his hard, dripping length.

He lined himself up, a drop of sweating falling from the tip of his nose onto the hollow of Michael's neck, and looked into Michael's eyes.

"Ready?"

"Yes, I'm ready. I love you Adam."

Adam moaned as he pushed in completely, a mumbled "I love you" mixing with the low, guttural sound.

Michael let out a deep breath as Adam attempted to regain his composure from the tight heat surrounding his cock.

"M-Michael," Adam gasped, "You feel perfect."

Michael could only moan as he felt Adam begin to move inside of him.

Adam set a slow pace, letting Michael get used to the feeling and to keep himself away from the edge he was approaching rapidly.

He pulled out slowly and pushed back in faster trying to hit Michael prostate. On his third try and a slightly tighter angle he struck it spot on. Michael moaned loudly and ground down against Adam's hips.

"Again. Please, do that again."

Adam never wanted to deny Michael anything he could give, especially when he begged so nicely. He continued his slow, languid pace until Michael was writhing in pleasure, half-crescent moons and long, angry red lines covering his back and arms from Michael's strong grip.

"Adam, I'm getting c-close. Faster."

Adam moaned into Michael's neck, that he had just given a large love bite to, and doubled his efforts, now fucking into Michael quickly.

"Oh _fuck_, Adam. Harder."

Adam was surprised he didn't come from the curse falling casually from the angel's lips.

"_Michael_. So good. I love you so much."

"Right there Adam. There. Fuck! I love y-," Michael's declaration was cut off as he came hard, long white stripes, decorating his heaving chest.

The tight grip on his cock, Michael's declaration, and the look of pure pleasure as _his_ angel came sent Adam over the edge just as hard, Michael taking every last drop of come Adam gave.

The two men lay together, Adam using his shirt to clean the two of them, enjoying the presence the other.

Michael shuffled even closer to Adam placing a leg over Adam's and laying his head on the other's chest, listening to the steady heartbeat.

"I really do, you know?" Adam asked ambiguously.

"What?" Michael asked, slurred in his euphoric, relaxed state.

"Love you."

Michael look up at that and stared at Adam, really stared, now that he could.

"And I you."

The large clock in the kitchen rang out to signal it was now midnight.

Michael smiled warmly, "Merry Christmas, Adam."

Adam smiled back, bright and full of love, "Merry Christmas, Michael."

The two fell asleep in the warmth of each other.

* * *

In the morning, when Cas and Lucifer appeared with Adam's brothers in tow, the two didn't even wake up, not until the flutter of wings signifying a very quick exit caused a lamp to fall over and break.

The two shot up quickly and Michael told Adam that their brothers had just been there.

"I guess that means we don't have to tell them now?" Adam laughed as he scratched the back of his neck.

"No, we don't," Michael smiled, "it also means we have time for a second round before we head back."

Adam's body was covering Michael's so fast, it was as if Adam was the one with wings.


End file.
